


Transfer student

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito wearing a school uniform is something that doesn't go unnoticed by Tsukasa.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 4





	Transfer student

"Transfer student?" A voice echoes from the empty school corridor Kaito has disappeared into, "aren't you a little too old for that?"

Kaito snickers as Tsukasa appears in front of him from behind a grey wall, leaning against the wall with one foot against it.

"Following me around, Tsukasa?"

"I don't have plans on appearing here," Tsukasa says, "just passing by"

"I suppose our talk is over here, then," Kaito pushes his hands in the pockets of his school uniform pants and passes by Tsukasa before he is grabbed by the wrist and turned around. Having expected it, he is quick and it ends up with both men close to the wall, none of them facing it. 

"Now, now," Tsukasa smiles, "let me at least appreciate that look of yours in that school uniform now that I came all the way here"

Kaito's right hand blindly opens the door behind him to a storage room and they stumble inside as he mumbles "So you admit you came here because of me"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Tsukasa shoves the door close, blinking in the half dark but Kaito's lips are already pressing against his own and his hands are pulling hard on his clothes. They gasp, making quick work of their garments until Kaito's uniform shirt is unbuttoned and the tie is hanging loosely around his neck, and Tsukasa's hands are pulling down the zipper of his school uniform pants.

"Seems it was worth putting this one on instead the one of a teacher," Kaito grins as Tsukasa growls and shoves a hand inside, silencing him by biting down on his bottom lip, keeping to himself that he would have teared those clothes off aswell.

Kaito's back bangs against the door hard as Tsukasa lifts him up, not waisting time before pushing in and Kaito cries out, biting down on his knuckle, the state of being half undressed with Tsukasa still almost fully clothed making his blood boil with arousal.

"Hurry up, passerby," he grits his teeth, "or do you want us to get caught?"

"Shut up," Tsukasa bites down Kaito's neck hard as he thrusts up inside him, "you're the one who's wailing so loudly here"

Kaito can't help himself because it feels so good, the burn, the familiar stretch after a long time again, and Tsukasa remembers each spot and how he likes to be touched, after all these years. He comes fast, with Tsukasa pressing against him, kissing him hard and he squeezes his body intentionally to get Tsukasa off, rolling his hips in the way he knows the other likes it, but Tsukasa lets him down, turns him around and pushes inside him again, Kaito's cheek against the metallic door, debauched, making him feel like even more of a slut and he loves it, offering Tsukasa his ass as he bends forward and feels him thrusting inside him until the other shudders, close to his ear, whispering his name and it is a piece of pride that noone can take away from Kaito and he loves it.

They pant as they untangle from each other and Tsukasa leans back against the shelf with cleaning tools.

"Now hurry before your lesson starts, transfer student," he smiles, and Kaito huffs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He still has a mission to accomplish unlike this one who came here to distract him, in a good way, though.

Before he can say anything, Tsukasa has left, like always, a smell of sex and rivalry lingering in the air of the tiny storage room and Kaito hurries to make himself look presentable again. This calls for revenge.


End file.
